memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
A cat (Felis catus) was a small predatory mammal from Earth, that were noted to purr when happy or content. A young cat was called a kitten. Some animal training manuals claimed that cats, by nature, could not be trained. ( ) Unlike canines, they did not respond to verbal commands. ( ) Individuals of this type were often kept as pets among Humans. Examples of cats kept as pets included Spot, owned by Data, ( ) , owned by Reginald Barclay, ( ) and Chester, owned by Liam Bilby and, later, Miles O'Brien. ( ) William T. Riker hated cats, but Beverly Crusher loved them. ( ) The Human fourth grade student Gaby drew a cat in an environmental suit on her drawing " " which was sent to in 2151. ( ) In 2152, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed played for Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker two potential klaxons for his new tactical alert procedure, asking which he prferred. Tucker responded that they both sounded like "a bag full of cats" and neither was ultimately retained for future uses of the procedure. ( ) In 2267, the alien demonstrated the power to assume the form of a cat. She accomplished this feat with the aid of a device called the transmuter, which was the one element of her wardrobe that did not change shape. ( ) In 2268, the , on a mission in the 20th century, encountered Gary Seven, an agent of a benevolent alien power that interfered to prevent civilizations from destroying themselves. He was accompanied by a cat named Isis, who was more than she initially appeared to be. Exactly what she was remained a mystery. She was evidently capable of understanding Gary Seven, and of communicating with him in at least a rudimentary fashion. She accompanied him wherever he went. ( ) thumb|left|The large mechanical cat In 2269, a landing party from the Enterprise, while visiting the Shore Leave Planet, encountered a mechanical manifestation of an abnormally massive cat. ( ) Later that year, after the Enterprise experienced an impulse wave from the Cepheus system, James T. Kirk asked Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott about the performance of the engines. "Purring like happy kittens, Captain" was Scott's response. ( ) When she lived on the failed colony Turkana IV, Natasha Yar felt obligated to protect a cat while being chased by a rape gang. The cat appeared in illusory form when the Traveler inadvertently sent the to the "edge of the universe." ( ) In 2366, Jeremy Aster used to play "Captain Patches" with his pet cat, pretending Patches was a captain flying through space. ( ) In 2370, Geordi La Forge borrowed Data's cat Spot in order to experience feline behavior before possibly getting his own cat. After the unruly feline broke a vase, a teapot, used a chair as a scratching post, and coughed up hairballs on La Forge's carpet, the engineer happily returned Spot to her owner. ( ) As of that year, there were 12 male felines aboard Enterprise-D. ( ) "Cat" was one of numerous words Miles O'Brien used due to his infection of the aphasia virus. ( ) In the anti-time future seen by Jean-Luc Picard, Data had amassed a diverse collection of cats while a professor at Cambridge University. ( ) In the alternate reality, nearly a year after stardate 2259.55, after the was rechristened, Captain asked Chief Engineer about the performance of the new warp core. "''Purrin' like a kitten, captain" was Scott's response.'' ( ) Related or similar species *Berserker cat *Betazoid cat *Capellan power-cat *Circassian cat *Earth cats **Bengal tiger **Mountain lion **Saber-toothed tiger *Grishnar cat *Hara cat *Kryonian tiger *Le-matya *Tiger *Tika cat *Razorcat . However, this creature was renamed a Gorokian midwife toad by the time the episode was shot.}} Individual cats * (fictional) * Chester * * Patches * Spot * Unnamed felines Fictional cats *Cheshire Cat *Krazy Kat Related or similar intelligent species * Caitians * Kzinti * Vedala * Feline dancer on Nimbus III * Feline alien prisoner on Rura Penthe * Feline alien prisoner on Rura Penthe Appendices See also * Felinoid * Targ (described as a "Klingon kitty cat") Background information There have been multiple behind-the-scenes references likening Vulcans to cats. An early description of the character Spock (from Star Trek is..., reprinted in The Making of Star Trek, p. 30, and NBC's early- publicity booklet, reprinted in Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) described him as having a cat-like curiosity about everything of alien origin, even to his detriment. The final draft script of referred to him launching himself at Simon Van Gelder, upon subduing him, with "a cat-like leap" (though in the final version of the episode, Spock runs to Van Gelder's position, instead of leaping). Also, the final draft script of described Spock as "slipping with catlike agility through and among the rocks" on Taurus II, during a search for Lieutenant Gaetano. Similarly, during a press conference to announce the start of , T'Pol actress Jolene Blalock expressed that T'Pol was "feline in her movements." ( ) The character was described as landing "cat-like" on a landing platform in the final draft script of . Upon describing how Jahn was to steal a bunch of communicators, the final draft script of likewise repeatedly likened him to a cat; the script's stage directions stated that he "slips catlike" into a room where those devices were being kept, and had "a cat-eating-the-canary look on his face" as he made his getaway. Lenore Karidian was similarly likened to a cat in the final revised draft script of . When describing how she was to quickly prepare herself for breaking free from a pair of security guards at the end of the episode, the teleplay commented, "At their touch Lenore gathers like a cat." Referring to the fact his initial impressions of Star Trek were formed by watching TOS, Archer actor Scott Bakula noted, "I'm an old cat." ( ) Jenny Parks depicted characters from both TOS and TNG as cats in Star Trek Cats and Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats. External links * * de:Katze fr:Chat it:Gatto Category:Earth animals Category:Felines